Treatment
by Hanazuki97
Summary: "Well, I believe this is a sort of...physical treatment." Sycamore wanted to smack himself. Really? That was what his mind came up with? "Physical treatment eh?" It felt like Calem was grinning. "Physical how?" (Kerrshipping)


**A/N: It's been awhile since I've written a fic about this pairing. I'm trying to get back into a writing groove in order to improve since I've been really rusty lately so I decided to write out a plot I've had rolling around in my head for quite some time now. This fic is unbetaed so expect quite a lot of tenses and quite possibly grammar mistakes since those have always been my biggest problem when I write English fics. Characters may or may not be OOC as I've lost interest in this pairing before I recently started liking it again. Still, I hope this story would be an enjoyable read. Reviews or constructive criticisms are always welcomed!  
**

**I do not own Pokemon and if you're appalled by a romance fic between two male characters, I advise you to exit this page now. ****  
**

* * *

Sycamore lay sprawled across the couch in his office, lab coat and shoes lying discarded on the floor with various pieces of paper. An arm draped over his eyes, he gradually unbuttoned his shirt halfway with his free hand, exposing some of his rather well toned chest.

Truthfully, being a Pokemon professor required more physical strength than what most people expected.

Fanning himself down with a folded report didn't help much – Sophie would kill him if she saw what he was using a valuable piece of research material for_. I still need to finish the reports but it's just so hot in here. _A heavy sigh escaped his lips. _Not that I'm actually going to get anything done today_. He had long since this morning given up on even moving from the couch in this unbearable heat, let alone haul himself back to his desk to finish the stacks of unfinished reports.

Sycamore groaned inwardly, mentally debating over an issue that had bothered him for the past half hour. I wish I could just take off my shirt but that wouldn't be a good idea, considering that Serena said she'd be back later with something. Also, if Sophie or one of my assistants happen to come in, it wouldn't be pretty.

A sudden shiver trailed down his spine at the mere thought of his female assistants stumbling upon his half naked body.

He decided to try and sleep through this heat when the door of his office slowly opened, followed by a familiar voice calling out, "Professor?"

Sycamore cracked open an eye. "Calem? Is that you?"

"Yeah." The trainer poked his head in and scrutinized the room for a second, fairly surprised at the sight of an empty desk before he spotted Sycamore slumped on the couch. His brows furrowed slightly in confusion.

"It's odd to see that you're not hunched over your desk, considering that's how I usually find you these days." Calem entered the office, leaving the door slightly ajar as he headed towards the couch. From behind it, he peered down at the professor.

"What? Are Pokemon professors not entitled to lounge on their comfortable couches when the Champion comes to visit? I'm not always glued to that chair you know. My back protests more than Sophie and Garchomp would allow," he joked, grinning at the younger male.

Calem chuckled lightly, the sound pleasing to his ears. "Well, this Champion finds it odd that this Pokemon professor is not doing anything on such a beautiful day."

"You call this a beautiful day, Calem?" Sycamore responded incredulously. "Honestly, I don't feel like doing anything at the moment."

"You're like a hurricane. I'm surprised your office is still usable." He waved at the war zone behind him. Paper strewn on the floor, stacked books at the oddest of place and dirty laundry piled in one corner were some of his proven points. He did not want to question the weird mould occupying a nearby plate of… food. "It's just not like you to sit still like this. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just don't feel like moving."

Calem scowled lightly at the professor's flippant answer. It was quite obvious that something was wrong and he intended to chew him out for it when something caught his eye. On Sycamore's desk laid a dainty piece of pink paper with a hastily written message scrawled on top of it.

_Dear professor. I'm out to buy some tea for you so you can get better soon. Serena._

A frown marred across his face. Tea? Get better soon? Did that moron finally worked himself sick or something? The younger man practically stomped back towards the lump on the couch and assessed the damage at hand. He could see a thin film of sweat covered Sycamore's forehead. _Perhaps he had a fever? Damn. Who knew that shirt hid such a fine work of art?_ He paused for a moment before his eyes widened in horror. _Where did that thought came from!? Focus Calem. Focus!_

Averting his eyes from the professor's exposed chest (with some difficulty and a light blush tinting his cheeks), Calem gently pried the arm covering Sycamore's eyes - ignoring a small whine of protest - before he settled a hand on his forehead. An audible gasp escaped his lips. "Professor! You're freaking hot!"

Sycamore opened his eyes at that exclamation, slightly glassy but full of mischief. "Why thank you Calem. I'm glad that you appreciate the effort I put into making myself drool worthy."

The Champion spluttered, his face practically erupting in flames. Cute, Sycamore thought absently, grinning all the while as Calem floundered with his words.

"I..What..Y-You idiot! You know what I m-mean! Temperature wise! You're," Calem swallowed heavily. "hot temperature wise. I don't know why you're not bursting into flames right now." That thought helped him focus on his concern and the frown returned. "I think you have a fever. Though, knowing how much time you spend with Pokemon, you could have picked up something from them. What do you think?"

The professor chuckled for a moment before shrugging weakly. "I woke up this morning feeling a tad under the weather and thought it would go away but obviously, the day's only gotten hotter and I can't bring myself to move, let alone work."

"Obviously you overworked yourself like a madman and ended up in this situation," Calem chided, crossing his arms. "Honestly, your bedroom existed for a reason." Annoyed as he was, he couldn't stay mad at the moron. Not when he looked so pathetic.

"Since Serena's went to get you some tea, is there anything I can do?" He turned to the cluttered desk. "I could sign your reports if you want. It isn't too hard to forge your signature. All I have to do is hold the pen like a five year old and voila, no one would know the difference."

Sycamore's face was a cross between insulted and incredulous. "Are you insinuating that my handwriting's terrible?"

"Garchomp can write better than you and she doesn't even have any fingers." Calem deadpanned.

"Still, forging a signature? That seems like a Serena sort of thing to do."

A shrug. "What can I say? Her devious ways had rubbed off on me. So?"

"No, that's quite alright," Sycamore responded hurriedly. He shuddered as to what Sophie would think of discovering that all of his paperwork had been authenticated by someone else.

"Surely there's something else I can do. You helped me that one time when I got poisoned so I want to return the favor." Calem's eyes lit up in determination, staring down at the other man with no intention to back down whatsoever.

"Well...if you insist..." Sycamore closed his eyes once more, embarrassed at what he was going to ask of him.

"So?"

"...W-Would you mind... u-um… lie on top of me? Please?"

Silence descended upon the duo as Calem appeared to be shocked at his sudden and odd request. "..W-What? Why?"

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to," Sycamore added quickly. He mentally scolded himself. That was too out of the blue and awkward. He might be creeped out now! "It was a silly requ-"

"Alright. I'll do it."

The professor blinked. "Really?"

Calem rolled his eyes, a blush already dusting his cheeks. "Sure. Scoot over."

Sycamore made some room as he swung his legs over so Calem could lie on top of him. A pair of tentative arms enveloped his torso and a head of silky brown rested on his well-toned chest. The younger male seemed a bit hesitant at first but when the professor closed his eyes and subconsciously raised his arms to wrap around his lithe form, he didn't object.

Calem melted into the older male's clutch, slightly concerned but enjoying the warmth that radiated from him.

"Is this some sort of new method to help heal fevers or something?" Sycamore could feel Calem's breath ghosting over his chest. He puffed out a shaky sigh.

"Well, I believe this is a sort of...physical treatment." Sycamore wanted to smack himself. Really? That was what his mind came up with?

"Physical treatment eh?" It felt like Calem was grinning. "Physical how?"

"Uh...let's say it has a calming effect on me and we leave it at that, alright?" He bit his lip, feeling even warmer, which may or may not stemmed from his fever entirely. Calem was a mass of warmth against him and the way he practically straddled him was actually pretty alluring.

"Really now?" Calem looked up, a sly smirk splayed on his lips. "Your heartbeat says otherwise."

_Damn it._ "You should know that fevers can cause an increased pulse rate, therefore an increased heartbeat as well."

Calem sported a devilish look that Sycamore decided he did not like.

"Is that so?" Calem lifted his head and leaned closer till his breath tickled the professor's neck. "Is there a healing method for that too?"

_Don't fall for it. He's tempting you. Resist the urge. You're stronger than that!_

Inwardly, Calem snickered at Sycamore's stunned expression. That should teach that idiot not to tease him like that_. A taste of your own medicine doesn't taste sweet, does it?_ Calem knew that he should stop this now but for some reason, his heart yearned him to stay and see where this would go.

Teasing the professor was always fun. He could elicit the most adorable reactions out of the man sometimes.

"Well?" Calem's fingers danced up and down his neck, nails barely grazing the suddenly sensitive skin. "Is there?"

Sycamore's willpower shattered to pieces. _He asked for it._

Abruptly, he straightened up halfway, gripping Calem by the shoulders and pulling him to eye level. He leaned forward till their faces were mere centimetres apart and in one swift moment, closed the gap between their lips, locking Calem in a kiss. Shocked at first, the professor didn't let up until he finally gave in and reciprocate the gesture. The Champion wrapped his arms around the other's neck to deepen the kiss, his tongue dancing in Sycamore's heated mouth, exploring and tasting the flavors he presented.

Sycamore tasted like coffee and just a tiny of mint.

When the need to breath became apparent, Calem pulled away first. He rested his head on Sycamore's neck, trying to catch his breath.

A wide smile spread across the elder male's lips. "That's a way to heal increased heartbeats. It's effectiveness depends on who's giving it."

Calem rose up until his face hovered over his with a smile rivalling Sycamore's. "I'm starting to like this healing method. If my pulse is racing off the charts, I think I'll be demanding it from you next time." Calem pressed his lips against his again, more lovingly this time and the professor responded with equal eagerness, running his fingers through his hair tenderly.

Just when he was truly enjoying the kiss, Sycamore suddenly pushed him away, earning an annoyed whine for his troubles. Glaring for this sudden interruption, Calem was about to demand an explanation for the abrupt stop when he noticed the professor's horrified expression.

"What? Something wrong?" His brows furrowed in puzzlement. Mutely, Sycamore lifted his hand and pointed behind him. Turning around, Calem adopted a similar expression, jaw dropping at the sight of eight pairs of eyes peeking from the crack at the door.

Resigning to the fact that they were caught, the leader pushed the door open and revealed not only a sheepish Serena but also Sycamore's Garchomp and the starters. The little ones made a tower using each other, with Bulbasaur and Squirtle at the bottom, Charmander and Froakie as the middle tier and Fennekin plus Chespin at the very top. All had curious looks, trying to comprehend the fact that their Dad and the nice man that often gave them delicious treats were playing with each other's faces.

Garchomp on the other hand, merely nodded at her mortified trainer and his mate. Corralling the baby Pokemon away, she explained to them that Dad and his mate were engaged in a mating ritual and they shouldn't disturb them or else they would not get the chance to play with little versions of Dad.

As the Pokemon disappeared down the steps, Serena stood there with a blush on her face, a plastic bag in hand.

"I...got the tea. I'm just going to leave it here." She placed it on the floor. "Just continue whatever you two were doing, okay?" An all knowing grin on her face, Serena winked at the duo before she closed the door to allow them some privacy.

A deafening pause. "She's going to tell everyone, isn't she?"

"Yeah."

"...I think I'm going to spend my time tomorrow at home and tend to this fever," Sycamore concluded.

"Think I can join you in that?" Calem asked hopefully. "I'd rather faked being sick than go through your mob of lab assistants, Shauna and the others she's going to gather."

"Who says you'll need to pretend being sick after this?" Smiling mischievously, Sycamore wrapped his arms around Calem's waist and capture his lips once more.


End file.
